Monkey Bomb
The Monkey Bomb (also known as the Cymbal Monkey, Surprise Monkey or the Monkey) is a secondary tactical grenade first appearing on the Zombies map Der Riese. This weapon is featured in Call of Duty: World at War. It reappears on Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Dead Ops Arcade and Shangri-La. It also appears in the Call of Duty: World at War maps available with the Hardened and Prestige editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops or the Rezurrection map pack. It was created by the maniacal Dr. Edward Richtofen as shown by a document from vbush on the Call of Duty: Black Ops terminal. It could possibly be made from the monkey that was bugging Richtofen in the first radio of Call of the Dead. It can only be obtained through the Mystery Box, except in Dead Ops Arcade where it is a Power-Up. It returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II in the game mode/map TranZit, it also appears in other modes for the four other areas/maps available; Bus Depot, Diner, Farm, Town. It also appears in Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, Buried, Borough, and Origins. It returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, available in the maps The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima and Gorod Krovi. It returns once again in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 ''in the Zombies maps Blood of the Dead and Classified, as well as in the Blackout battle royale mode. Overview The Monkey Bomb was first discovered in ''Call of Duty: World at War in one of the achievements Treyarch released on their website. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" requires a player to have the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb simultaneously. In the Der Riese trailer it is shown as a "Cymbal-Banging Musical monkey toy" that has a bomb attached to it. When thrown, the Monkey Bomb plays a short jingle, then explodes. It attracts zombies until it explodes, killing the group of zombies around it. However, the Monkey Bomb will not attract Hellhounds, though the explosion can still kill them. On the iOS app, the Monkey Bomb will attract zombies and Hellhounds alike. Up to three can be carried at a time (except on the iOS app, where two are received and these are dropped instead of thrown). The Monkey Bomb is used by pressing the tactical grenade button. When thrown, the player will first wind the monkey and then fix its hat (this takes about one and a half seconds). This extends the period before throwing which can be lethal if the player gets cornered. On the iOS app, it takes approximately seven seconds before the Monkey Bomb is dropped. If a grenade explodes next to the Monkey Bomb, it will not cause the Monkey Bomb to detonate prematurely. It attracts all zombies to the bomb for around seven seconds, and explodes. While the explosion is usually non-lethal, it will likely make crawlers. The Monkey Bomb is often thrown to allow the player(s) to reload, retrieve power-ups, or revive downed players. Monkey Bombs are also replenished by a Max Ammo power-up. Therefore, throwing one to retrieve one is not a waste. Another good strategy is to get close to the horde of zombies around the monkey and either throw Stielhandgranates or fire Wunderwaffe DG-2 or Thundergun blasts, which will quickly kill all of the zombies. More points can be obtained if done with a bullet firing weapon, such as an MG42 or HK21. A smart thing to do is if there is a Max Ammo power-up is the player should waste all of their Monkey Bombs, because they will be replenished when the power-up is obtained. However, a Monkey Bomb will not be given if one is being primed to throw. Call of Duty: World at War The Monkey Bomb is a new tactical grenade that can only be obtained through the Mystery Box in Der Riese and is activated by pressing L2 (PlayStation 3), the 4 key (PC) or Left Bumper (Xbox 360) on Default Control settings, as with any tactical grenades. The Monkey Bomb also has two achievements/trophies. The first is Acquire Waffle Weapons which is given to the player when the player has the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the Monkey Bomb at once. The other achievement/trophy is The Might of the Monkey which is considered one of the easiest achievements/trophies to obtain of the Map Pack 3 achievements/trophies, because all the player has to do is use the Monkey Bomb once. However, it is completely luck-based, as obtaining the Monkey Bomb from the Mystery Box is completely random and can take some time and points. The Monkey Bomb's origin is unknown, although evidence that the Monkey Bomb is made from a real monkey can be found in the character biography of Dr. Richtofen where it says, "He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death." Since Richtofen worked at the Der Riese facility, it is highly possible that he had something to do with their creation, and that they are in fact stuffed monkeys which he had cruelly killed. It is also hinted that the Monkey Bomb was once one of Samantha Maxis' toys and is now possessed. This is strengthened by the fact that it says, "Here I come, Sam" or "You're not Sam!" and after a Monkey Bomb explodes, the surviving zombies will sometimes say "Sam", "Monkey" and sometimes even "Play time!" This is further backed up by an easter egg in Der Riese. If the Monkey Bomb is thrown into the furnace, it will not play its normal polka music. Instead, it will hop around inside of the furnace and scream out in pain. After the monkey explodes, a female voice, presumably Samantha, yells at the player: "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey!? Mister Monkey just wanted to play!". Achievements/Trophies *'The Might of the Monkey' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use the Monkey Bomb. *'Acquire Waffle Weapons' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtain the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb at the same time in one game. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Monkey Bomb appears unchanged in Kino der Toten, Five, Shangri-La and the returning maps from Call of Duty: World at War. priming the Monkey Bomb on "Five".]] It also appears as a power-up in Dead Ops Arcade. When obtained, a large Monkey Bomb is placed and zombies run towards it, like in the other maps. This monkey will lie on its back. This only happens in Dead Ops Arcade. The Monkey Bomb is considered to be a human in Dead Ops Arcade, so Zombies will only go after it if they closer to the Monkey Bomb than a player (as their AI is programmed to do). The Monkey Bomb does not appear in Ascension, Call of the Dead or Moon as it is replaced by the Gersh Device, and the V-R11 since both of these attract zombies in their own way. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Monkey Bomb appears the same as it did in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is featured in Green Run and all its sub-maps (Town, Farm, Bus Depot), as well as Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, Buried and Origins. The only real difference is that the song plays on a different tune than the previous games. Richtofen, interestingly does not remark about the Monkey Bomb, despite it having been his creation. It is the only tactical grenade so far to appear in all three zombie games. It also appears in the game mode Turned as a power-up for the human. It spawns a dummy human that stands still and makes the human player invisible. If the dummy is attacked, it will blow up. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The Monkey Bomb appears in The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi and the remastered versions of Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Kino der Toten, Shangri-La, and Origins as the Cymbal Monkey. It functions mostly the same as it did in previous installments, with the visuals updated to reflect a more grimier version. The throwing appears to be a bit faster, by about two seconds, but plays the same music and has the same quotes. A glitch may occur in which zombies will not be attracted to the Monkey Bomb, rendering its primary function obsolete. In Gorod Krovi, the Monkey Bomb can be upgraded by doing the following steps: # Kill 40-50 zombies with the Monkey Bomb. After getting said amount of kills, a zombie will drop a flask, which can be picked up at any time by pressing the action button. On co-op, kills are shared between all players. # There are four candles and four flower vases scattered around the map, each of which is visible to one specific player only. Players who wish to upgrade their Monkey Bomb must find their respective vase and candle, and pick them up. For the candle, they must be lit up using the fire attack of the Guard of Fafnir. This step can be done at any time before and during step 1. # Return to the spawn room where the grave challenge board is located. Each player with the Monkey Bomb, and the prerequisited items, must throw one Bomb on their respective grave, then press the action button on the green flame. The collected items from the first 2 steps shall then be placed in front of the grave, and the upgraded Monkey Bomb will rise from the grave, which can then be collected. The new Mega GobbleGum called Crate Power can also be used to upgrade the Monkey Bomb for individual players. The upgraded Monkey Bomb will kill any zombies touching it while it is still attracting them, also dealing more damage than its predecessor. The weapon's voice when priming is changed, sounding slightly demonic, while the music is electronic instead of an accordion. Gallery Monkey Bomb model BOII.png|Monkey Bomb model. Monkey Bomb Third Person WaW iOS.png|The Monkey Bomb in Call of Duty: Zombies. Monkey bomb on iPod.png|A Close-Up of the Monkey Bomb in Call of Duty: Zombies. Thrown Monkey Bomb CoDZ.PNG|A thrown Monkey Bomb in Call of Duty: Zombies. Cymbal Monkey WaW.jpg|A Monkey Bomb in World at War. Monkey bomb 2.jpg|Monkey Bomb as it appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. moonmonkybomb.png|The Monkey Bomb in Moon obtained via console commands. Acivating monkey bomb.PNG|Using the Monkey Bomb in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Monkey Bomb BOII.png|The Monkey Bomb on Black Ops II. Monkey Bomb BO3.png|Monkey Bomb in Black Ops III. Monkey Bomb Chronicles Drawing BO3.png|A drawing of a Monkey Bomb as seen in the Zombies Chronicles timeline poster. Quotes Trivia *According to Marlton, the explosive material in the Monkey Bomb is C4. *Sometimes the Monkey will say "You're not Sam!" *Richtofen, before the events of Zombies, gave Samantha a Monkey Bomb, which she seemed to like. *Nikolai Belinski hates the music played by the Monkey Bomb. *On the Monkey Bomb's hat there is the Group 935 logo. However, in Black Ops III, the logo has been removed. Interestingly though, the new Group 935 logo is on the hat of the Monkey Bomb needed to complete the Fly Trap easter egg. *The Monkey Bomb will sometimes say "What the fu-" before blowing up. This is a reference to the popular "WTF Boom" Internet meme. *If the "give all" command is used via the console (in the PC version), the player will get 12 special grenades. Nine will be Molotov Cocktails thrown like normal grenades and the three will be Monkey Bombs that will not make any sounds and will not attract zombies. However, if the player has already received Monkey Bombs before using the "give all" command the three Monkeys Bombs received from the command will attract zombies and make sound. *In Samantha's intact room in Kino der Toten, a monkey can be found lying on the pillow facing up, right next to the Film Reel. Instead of a bomb strapped to its back, it has a basket with drawing tools. *The Monkey Bomb screams if the player throws it into the furnace in Der Riese and The Giant or the lava cracks in Green Run. This will render the Monkey useless, as it does not attract zombies. *If thrown into an inaccessible area, the zombies may either stop still (not attacking the player for the duration the Monkey is active), or the Demonic Announcer may laugh at the player, similarly to getting a Teddy Bear from the Mystery Box, in which case the Monkey does not attract zombies. *On the Zombies loading screen, it mentions the Monkey Bomb as a "Cymbal Monkey". *If a player is priming a Monkey Bomb and goes down, the player will throw it but it will disappear and not attract zombies. *In the iOS version of Zombies, the player does not throw the Monkey Bomb. They prime it and drop it on the ground instead. *In the iOS version, the Monkey Bomb attracts Hellhounds. *In Call of Duty: Zombies, it is possible to have the Monkey Bombs, the Molotov Cocktail and the Bouncing Betties at the same time. *In the iOS version, the Monkey Bomb will down the user regardless if they have Juggernog or not. *Since Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, Monkey Bombs are refilled by two each round, like normal fragmentation grenades. *If the Monkey Bomb bounces before becoming stable and attracting zombies, it will grunt on each bounce. *If one throws an EMP Grenade at the Monkey Bomb, it will instantly explode. *Zombies killed by the Monkey Bomb will not drop power-ups. *The Monkey Bomb has a different appearance and a different HUD icon in Buried as well as Origins, showing the entire monkey's head instead of just its hat. *There is a drawing of a Monkey Bomb on several maps in Call of Duty: Ghosts. *If the player throws the Monkey Bomb and dies before it explodes, the character who threw it will make a comment about its explosion on the post-game score screen. *In The Giant, if all teleporters are linked, using each teleporter while a monkey bomb is placed inside will cause a button next to the Pack-a-Punch machine (in the spawn area) to blink red. If the player holds the "use" button while looking at it, the Giant Robot will fire a laser revealing a Perk-a-Cola machine that was previously covered in snow. The perk can be either Stamin-Up or Deadshot Daiquiri. *In Black Ops 4, the Cymbal Monkey, rather than taking a secondary grenade slot, will replace your currently equipped grenade. de:Affenbombe sv:Monkey Bomb Category:Call of Duty: World at War Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty Online Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wonder Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Wonder Weapons